


Can't Help Myself (JJP Fanfic)

by Andrea250



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jinson, jjp, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: Another JJP fanfic oneshot(A/N:) I wrote this back in 2016 and posted it on wattpad and Asian fanfic so please excuse the cringe worthy story.Side pairings:-Jinson-Markson





	Can't Help Myself (JJP Fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Wanna Be With You

**Jinyoung's POV:**

I love him... my head keeps shouting at me but I refuse to give in and then end up hurt. I knew last night was a mistake, he was just drunk, yeah that's what happen * ** _sure,_** ** _what ever you say*_** shut up stupid voice! Great now I am talking to myself... just perfect. I can feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my slim waist I nuzzle in his embrace knowing who it is.

"Are you okay Jinyoungie" I move in closer not wanting to leave his warmth I had become accustomed to.

I didn't want to worry jaebummie so I nodded my head "I am fine" he wraps his arms tighter around me.

* **Y** **ou love him** * the voice inside my brain shouted. "I don't!" not knowing I said it out loud.

"You don't what?" he let go of me. Apart of me ache when he let me go.

"It is nothing..." intertwining our fingers together knowing that my hands fits so perfectly in his.

"I love you" I couldn't help the words that fell out of my mouth like a glass of spilled milk.

"What?" he looked at me with a shocked expression. He let go of my hand and walked away, it hurt seeing  
him walk away from my confession... well unintentional confession but now I know.

Silly me, thinking that he could posses any feelings for me what so ever, how pathetic could I be?   
I hate myself for thinking we could be anything more, what little childish fantasies. I can't believe how deranged I was to think he could care about me more than a brother, it was just one sided love, I am so stupid!

I can't believe myself! Yet, their is still a part of me, the naive part, that is still holding out hope that Jaebum could possibly return my feelings... but I hope it goes away soon. I don't feel like being rejected a second time, I guess I just have to move on but how can I when I still love him?

I think its time to move on with my life and find someone else. Maybe?

**2 months later:**

"Jinyoung, are you sure you are okay?" I look up to see Jackson staring at me.

"Why do you care?" Jackson flinched at my harsh tone.

"I'm sorry Jackson I didn't mean it, I am just sad and mad.." Jackson comes fully into my room.

"You can tell me what is the problem JInyoungie" Jackson hugs me from behind.

"If I tell you, please don't make a big deal out of it... or freak out." he looks at me seriously then nods

"I am gay..." hoping that he wouldn't freak at my confession, he starts to laugh.

"What the fuck Jackson!" I pull out of his grip.

"I am sorry jinyoungie I thought you were going to say that you were going to die or you murder someone."Really!

"Thank god it is none of that... but I would help you hide the body if you did kill someone." I start to laugh with him.

After a while of joyful laughter I start to speak again "so you don't care if I am gay?" he just looks at me.

"Why would I... you are my best friend, my brother. Also if we are being honest I am also gay." I am stunned by his confession because Jackson would be the last guy I would think that would be gay... actually scratch that he has done some very questionable things in a way, it makes sense.

"So what happened to you?" I can feel the big gaping hole in my chest again.

"I accidentally confessed to jaebum that I am in love with him." Jackson pulls me in for a hug.

"What happened afterwards?" I broke down in tears.

"He just walked away and hasn't talked to me since" Jackson holds on tighter.

"I am sorry that happened."I couldn't stop my heart from breaking again. Jackson lifts up my chin and I look at him with red puffy eye's.

"Here is what we are going to do..." I looked at him with a confused eye's.

"What do you mean?" his eyes light up.

"Well this will benefit the both of us really..." now I am really lost.

"We will make jaebum jealous and by this..." He motions between us.

"I mean not only making him jealous but also mark, lately he hasn't been talking to me and he knows..." wait?

"What mark and you are dating?" he looks at me with the same pain.

"I wish but he is the only one... well now you. That know I am gay, he never looked at me different, he always made me feel alive, I do not know if he actually feels the same or not?" he lets out a huff.

"It frustrates me so much to feel unsure!" he looks at me again.

"So what do you think?" I do not know if this will work but a part of me still hoping, so why not.

"When do we start?" He smiles like a Cheshire cat. I hope I didn't put to much trust in some stupid plan.

**3 Weeks later:**

"Operation get JJP and Markson ship sailings is a go!" wtf!

"Shut up Jackson." he hits my arm.

"Aigoo, what the hell!" I rub my arm.

"let's start now!" I can't believe I trust this idiot.

"Stop giving me that look Jinyoung."  **what look?**

"You know that look, when you are either disgusted or judging someone."  **I do not!**

"Do not deny it jinyoung!"  **okay what the fuck man, can he read minds all of a sudden?**

"Language Jinyoung and no I can't read minds. You are just thinking out loud when you get distracted" fml.

"Let's just get this over with." we start walking into the practice room where everyone else is.

"Nice of you to join us" jaebum spoke but me and Jackson just intertwined our hands together pretending like jaebum didn't speak.

*******

We started practice and for good 4 or 5 hours of non-stop practicing we got a brake and this was a great time to start the plan. I move over to Jackson and whisper in his ear "let's start shall we?" kissing his cheek afterwards and he understood.

"Jinyoungie!" he cling onto my waist.

"yes mandu" using the nickname Mark gave to Jackson.

Before he could speak, I hear someone scoff and turn to see mark looking our way I smirk at him.

"well since we have a hour break you wanna go out jinyoung?" he wraps his arms tighter.

"No one is going anywhere!" jaebum standing in front of us, he grabs my arm and pulls me away from Jackson's warm embrace.

"I am going to talk to jinyoung." he pulls me along towards the door.

"Hey, why did you do that?" I hissed and tug my arm out of his grip.

"No, what are you doing with Jackson!" I scoffed at him.

"Why do you care what me and him are doing?" not bothering to meet his eyes.

"I won't ask this again jinyoung." his tone sounds threatening.

"Again, why do you care Jb, what me and Jackson are doing why all of sudden?" I was far from pissed.

"All you have been doing for weeks on end, has been ignoring me, so why do care?" I am so done!

"Are you and Jackson dating?" I smirked at him.

"Again, why do you care?" I looked at him and he looked a mixture of hurt, anger, and sadness but that is probably what I want to see.

"You are lying Jinyoung, 2 months ago you confessed to being in love with me." wow, I can't believe him!

So in spite I told him "I  **was** in love with you,  **was** but you didn't care! So, I moved on to someone better!" and that had really done it.

"If you guys are dating kiss him!" now he smirked at me but since I am too stubborn and my pride won't allow me to back down, I push past him and go back inside to find everyone sitting and talking.

I pull Jackson away from mark and whisper "kiss me _"_  he understood and pulled me close our lips connecting in a magnetic kiss but it just wasn't a peck.

We got lost into the kiss that we forgot that we had an audience around us until someone coughed. "okay that is enough!" it was mark speaking this time, I kissed him one last time because Jackson is a really great kisser like damn! I really enjoyed that. Jackson smirked at me and pulled me closer.

"Sorry." he smirked.

"He just a great kisser." I couldn't help but giggle like a freaking school girl. I think this is a win, Jb and mark scoffed while the other three had left not want to suffocate from the tension that looms in the room.

"Can I talk to you Jackson." without waiting for his answer mark pulls him out of the room and into the next leaving me and jaebum alone. Great!

"I told you." I look at him he didn't say anything and left.

"You coward!" I screamed at nothing, aigoo, I swear he just gets under my skin, but even when he makes me mad I still love him. But at least I made him jealous... well at least I hope I did. I will never understand that man, he is stubborn, hard headed and temperamental but I would never trade him. He is the one for me but he sadly doesn't share the same feelings.

I started to sob but I didn't allow the tears to fall, I didn't want to cry over him again. I don't think I can get over him even when I was kissing Jackson, I only thought about jaebum, but he doesn't love me. I don't like this feeling, it would have been so much better if it was someone else then jaebum. Like I said, I could never trade him in because he is the one. I felt something wet streaming down my cheeks... I am crying.

**Jackson's P.O.V (a/n:sorry it is going to be short)**

"What the hell was that and why did you let him call you mandu?" mark was beyond furious.

"I mean, just why?"he has no right, who the fùck does he think he is?" he started to tug at his blonde locks.

"You are mine not his!" wait, what, before I could speak mark spoke again.

"Why did you kiss him? As-far-as I know you didn't like jinyoung like that." he started to pace around the little area space we had.

This time I interjected "why do you care what me and jinyoung do? We both like each other and we both are consenting adults mark." I decided to push him a bit farther.

"JInyoung and I, have been doing more than kissing, he is great in bed." I smirked at mark.

"I let him call me mandu because it reminds me of our private singing lessons, I just love how it comes out of his mouth." I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"He has an amazing vocal range, he isn't very quite or gentle." he looked far from pissed but me being me I still kept on with my act.

"mark, jin-" before I could go on he totally exploded.

"I do not want to hear it anymore how jinyoung this and that!" he shouted.

"You are with me, not him and the only one, the only thing you are going to be doing is me not him!" I was enjoying this.

"You belong to me. Not him, I do not ever want to hear another man's name coming out of your mouth in that way unless it is my name!" okay, mad mark is a sexy mark.

"Got it" he grabs my arms and pulls me closer to him.

"Wait mark, I thought you didn't swing that way?" I laughed but he wasn't amused.

"I said, got it  **mandu?** " putting emphasis and claim on the nickname.

"Yes sir!" after those words left my mouth, he pushed me up against the wall and attacked my lips with his. I was indeed enjoying this very much.

********   
**Jinyoung's P.O.V**

**Same day but nightfall:**

_Journal entry #270_

_Subject: broken heart, poetry and unrequited love_

I stand in front of you, speaking words I thought I could never say but only in dreams and fantasies that I cherish the most in the dead of nights. My words come as breathy hazes and slumbering mumbles. Shaky hands trying to move without faltering steps, moving in slow motion all at once, it rushes at me like wild tides crashing the shorelines. Trying so hard to stay above the waves and not let the tides carry me away. My love for you was never a lie never revenge, it was pure and true like a heart of a saint that never knew how to sin. My love was real and when my lips touched another it was out of spite because of the mere words you told me

"I could never love you" but your actions spoke a different story. Was it love? Did you still care? Did you hate the thought of someone else could take your place? If so, I would never want anyone else but the feel of your warmth and adoration, for you it is unconditional.

I closed the journal because I knew I could stay up it was going to be a bust schedule and I had to get some rest if I was gonna face him tomorrow. At least everything turned our great for Jackson but I am disappointed that it didn't for me. I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore I just needed sleep now.

*******

**Jaebum's P.O.V:**

I was far from heartbroken, I felt betrayed by jinyoung but I guess I deserved it. I did leave him that day feeling hurt, I guess this is karma coming back and biting me in the ass, well fùck! I came out of the bathroom patching up my hand after punching the wall. After hearing mark and Jackson's conversation earlier and to hear the activities that him and my jinyoungie have been doing, I was not pleased.

I started to go back to my shared room with Youngjae when I heard something very interesting coming from Mark and Jackson's room.

"So what you are telling me... is that you and jinyoung wanted to make me and Jb jealous?" is that so?

"Yes." I felt a bit better.

"So you and jinyoung never did those things you told me about?" I felt relieved.

"well we did kiss sometimes even make out." okay, I was pissed again, I could hear Jackson hyena laugh.

"You punk!" mark started to hit Jackson's arm, I could already see it now.

"Like I said Jackson you are mine!" that is when I left because I could already hear moans coming from the younger mouth. Ugh!!!

Instead of going to my room, I was in front of jinyoung room and there was no turning back now. I knocked, then entered the room to see jinyoung asleep in a weird position and his book on the ground, I first put him in his bed properly than picked up his book and a picture of me and him off the floor before I put the photo away. Don't judge me, I read what was on the page.

_**Journal entry #270** _

_**Subject: broken heart, poetry and unrequited love** _

I stand in front of you, speaking words I thought I could never say but only in dreams and fantasies that I cherish the most in the dead of nights. My words come as breathy hazes and slumbering mumbles. Shaky hands trying to move without faltering steps, moving in slow motion all at once, it rushes at me like wild tides crashing the shorelines. Trying so hard to stay above the waves and not let the tides carry me away. My love for you was never a lie never revenge, it was pure and true like a heart of a saint that never knew how to sin. My love was real and when my lips touched another it was out of spite because of the mere words you told me

"I could never love you" but your actions spoke a different story. Was it love? Did you still care? Did you hate the thought of someone else could take your place? If so, I would never want anyone else but the feel of your warmth and adoration, for you it is unconditional.

*******

I closed the book after reading some other entries and I knew right now in this time I am in love with him. I knew I loved him but not in love, but knowing he stilled loved me for who I was and never wanted me to change who I was. He loves me and I love him. I put away the book and kissed his forehead "I love you Jinyoung" I kiss his soft lips and left feeling whole.

_***** finished ***** _

**(A/N:)Well I hoped you like this story, I had fun writing it even if it came out terrible I am trying to be positive about my work. Lastly thank you for taking the time to read.**

**BYE Love you all!!!**

**~Stupid author-nim (AndreaXx)**

**I am just going to leave you with this picture of Jaebum leader-nim. Enjoy!!!**

  
**Also Mark**

     

**Some Jinson**


End file.
